A magnetic angle sensor may be used to determine an orientation of a magnetic field (e.g., between zero degrees and three hundred and sixty degrees) produced by a magnet. The magnetic angle sensor may use giant mnagnetoresistance (GMR) technology, anisotropic magnetoresistance (AMR) technology, tunnel magnetoresistance (TMR) technology, or the like.